First Time For Everything
by MissForeverAlone
Summary: A one shot of the night Katniss and Peeta make love for the first time...


I sit in the siting room of mine and Peeta's new home, constructed earlier in the restoration of District Twelve. The cup of coffee in my hands seeming a bit ridiculous since it's early evening, but honestly to me, it's heaven. It just means I won't fall asleep for a long time, which is good considering I don't want to have to sleep. Those nightmares still haunt me to this day. They are getting a little better, but that doesn't mean that they're not bad. Most of them are just me losing Peeta in some crazy way, him being shot by a Peacekeeper, being ripped from my arms, it being him in the mines and not my father…and the worst one I've had yet, him and Prim cuddled up together during the explosion.

I take another sip of my coffee and I stand up, aimlessly wandering around the room now. I hope Peeta gets home from work at the new bakery soon. Although I know that Snow is dead, that Panem has changed now, in fact, hardly anyone in Twelve dies from starvation now. Almost all kids go to sleep with food in their bellies. But…I'm very paranoid now that I'll lose him. Only when he comes home am I able to relax.

We're not married, although I wouldn't mind getting married one day. I promised myself as a sixteen year old girl I never would get married or have kids, but things have changed in the five years since that day in the meadow with Gale, when I stated I would never get married and have kids. Now at twenty-one, I am taking back those words. Well, the marriage part that is. I still have a fear that my kids could be taken from me, tortured in some inexplicable way.

We've never had sex, Peeta and I, despite actually being together for two years, and living in the same house at around the same length of time. At twenty one I still remain untouched. A virgin. Some nights I can hear Peeta moaning, and I know he's touching himself. I don't mind though, he deserves it. I sometimes feel like it's my fault we haven't had sex yet. I'm not sure how it is, but somehow it must be my fault. Maybe it's because whenever we make out I pull away, or stop us. From what little I know, I know that kissing leads to sex. Maybe tonight, just maybe, I won't pull away when we kiss.

I finally hear the door open up and I know that Peeta's home from work. I put my coffee mug down and I rush to the front door, pulling him in to a hug. He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair, which helps me relax a little bit. I look up at him and he caresses my face in his hands. I stand up on my toes as he pulls my face towards his and we kiss. Instead of pulling away like I usually do, I let Peeta decide to pull away when he wants, closing my eyes and pushing more in to the kiss. He pulls away after a few blissful moments, and now I notice the flour all over his face and neck. How he manages to do that I do not know, but it does give me the opportunity to make the first move.

"You have a little flour on your neck there." I say and he lifts his hand up, about to wipe it away. I catch his hand and smile, trying to make it as seductive as possible. "Let me get it, love." I say and I lean in, kissing and sucking at his neck, hearing him moan and I feel his hands rest on my waist as he squeezes it lightly. I continue to suck and kiss, tasting the white flour and moaning along with him, not just to turn him on, but because I'm starting to feel aroused as I do this. I even nibble at the skin lightly, causing his moans to grow louder. I feel his hands lower a bit and they rest just above my butt. He seems to really enjoy this, and once I'm done with the one side, I move on to the other side, continuing what I had started on the previous side. As his hands lower a little more I smile and give a seductive moan in to his ear, feeling him squeeze my butt slightly. I continue to kiss, and suck and nip until that side is done, and I pull the neck of his shirt away and start working on his collarbone. The moans are loud. Very loud. I laugh and moan with him, slowly pulling him in to the sitting room with me, getting him down on the couch as I continue to work on him. I hover above him on my knees, each on either side of the couch as I pull his shirt off him, my fingers running up and down his abs as I continue to suck and kiss and nibble all over his neck. He seems to finally get the hint at what I'm trying to do to him because he whispers so seductively that it sends shivers down my spine… "I'm as hard as a rock, Katniss. I don't think I can get any harder." I smile and begin to work on his blue jeans. I finally slip them off and when I do, I watch as Peeta's huge erection bounces around in his underwear. From what I can see he's gotta be about eight inches. I hesitate when it comes to pulling his underwear off, as the closest I had ever come to seeing a penis was in school when they showed us diagrams of the reproductive organs during health week. Wait, scratch that. During the Games. I can tell Peeta's noticed my hesitation because he takes my hand with one of his own, squeezing it, as he plays with the waistband of his underwear, inching it down slightly, enough for me to see a little bit of it, just the base, but not the whole thing. I feel my face get hot and I know I'm blushing like mad now. Maybe this is why we never did it, I get embarrassed at the slightest things. Still, I am determined to be intimate with Peeta so I slowly but surely inch his underwear off, watching as his erection springs up. Now that I see it, I think that Peeta's dick must be about nine inches. Curiously, I wrap my hand around it and lightly start to stroke it to see what his reaction might be. He moans and closes his eyes, tilting his head back slightly. I must be doing something right. I tighten my grip and go faster, which causes him to gasp and moan out my name. Now I know I'm doing something right. After a few minutes of stroking Peeta stops my hand and his blue eyes look in to mine.

"The couch isn't a very romantic spot for our first time together, now is it?" He asks and I shake my head, smiling up at him. He smiles back and he picks me up, carrying me bridal style up the stairs and to our bedroom, where he lies me down on top of the bed before shutting the door. I sit up and smile at him as he sits down next to me, leaning in and kissing him passionately. He moans and pulls out of the kiss, smiling at me.

"Can't fuck you if you're not naked." He says with a laugh. I sigh and I slip my shirt and bra off, nervously I bite my lip and close my eyes, wondering what Peeta will think as he can now see my body and breasts for the very first time. I gasp and moan as I feel his hands caress my breasts, his fingers softly running across my nipples, making them hard. I feel my face get very red and bite my lip again before opening my eyes and looking at Peeta with a smile on my face. He smiles back and he tilts his head down, sucking on one of my brown nipples, while his thumb ran across the nipple on my other breast. I continue to moan and my fingers dig in to the sheets bellow us. It feels so good. I open my eyes when I feel Peeta suddenly stop and look down at him pouting. Then I notice he's working my skinny jeans off and smile down at him, helping him pull them down. He then starts planting soft kisses along the line of my dark blue lace panties, causing shivers to run up my spine. I tilt my head back as I feel him run a finger up and down the line and bite my lip, feeling my face go red once again. I look back down at Peeta and watch as he hooks his finger around the crotch of my panties and pulls it away, smiling as he takes my unshaved, virgin pussy in for the first time. I gasp as he takes my sensitive nub in between his two fingers and rubs it, feeling myself and my panties get wet and sticky as this wave of pleasure overwhelms me. I look down at him when he stops again and watches as he bites the waistband of my panties with his teeth. I suddenly feel the urge to cover myself up but before I can grab the blanket and cover myself Peeta burries his face in my crotch and starts licking it, causing a strange new pleasure to shoot through my body, cause shivers down my spine, make me moan and push his head hard against me. I find myself grinding against him, the pleasure taking over my body, I lie back on the bed and allow him to continue, shivers shooting through me like my arrow shoots through the air. It feels amazing. Like all the tenseness I've been feeling is just disappearing all at once.

"P-Peeta!" I gasp and tilt my head back, I feel this sudden burst of pleasure, and I assume I'm about to orgasm. Peeta pulls back and I shiver as my body gets used to the sudden stop of stimulation. "Peeta?" I sit up and look in to his eyes, a little scared of what happened. Did he have a flashback? Is he having one of his moments? "Peeta?!" I call a little louder. He nods to assure me he's alright and leans in to kiss me, playing with my breasts. He pulls out of the kiss and moans, I feel the head of his cock rubbing against my entrance and I know what he wants.

"I want inside you so bad." He moans and bites his lip. I look in to his eyes and nod at him, telling him that I'm okay with it. He hesitates, looking deeply in to my eyes. "Are you sure hun? I-it's gonna hurt a little."

"I know." I reply, smiling up at him. "But it will stop... my body needs to get used to it that's all. But I'm ready. Shove your big dick inside me..." At that he grins and nods, before slowly and carefully slipping inside me. It hurts at first, but it's nothing compared to what I have been through before. This is a piece of cake. I let out a few loud moans of pleasure although I'm not really feeling anything yet. Then suddenly, I feel it, a huge wave of pleasure washes over me and I feel my vaginal walls clenching and releasing around his dick. He gasps and slowly starts to thrust, starting a smooth rhythm as he begins. It feels sooo good. With every thrust a wave of pleasure washes over me. So this is what sex is like. I close my eyes and bite my lip hard, moaning loudly. Hearing his moans mixed with my own is just...too much. I'm tightening considerably around him and he's thrusting harder and faster, suddenly I feel a burst of pleasure and moan as loud as I can.

"Peeta! I'm cumming!"I scream just before I feel my orgasm hits.

"Gah!" Peeta finally pulls out of me, moaning loudly and biting his lip as he jerks his cock, cum shooting out, getting all over my bare stomach. He collapses on to the bed next to me, pulling the sheets over top of us I cuddle close to him, and kiss his soft cheek before falling asleep.

Our first time...


End file.
